


The Adventures of Michael Winchester

by MalecWinchester



Series: The adventures of Michael Winchester [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Beta Giedre Gadliauskaite, Beta Ramiel Bloodborn, Delivery Angel Christian Rae, Domestic family living, Enchanting Demon Titan Delorious, Fire Demon Michael Lightspade, Fluff and Angst, Grace Angel Giedre Gadliauskaite, Heartbreaking backgrounds, Higher Command Angel Darcy Light, Higher Command Angel Quincy Light, Huge supportive family, Jupter Warlock Michael Winchester, Loving Couples, M/M, Moon Nephilm Ramiel Bloodborn, No Smut, Omega Damien Henderson, Omega Willtain Bloodborn, Self-Hatred, Shadow Demon Sebastian Winchester, Star Nephilm Willtain Bloodborn, alpha Michael Lightspade, alpha Michael Winchester, alpha Sebastian Winchester, beta Darcy Light, beta Quincy Light, omega Christian Rae, omega Titan Delorious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Michael Winchester and Damien Henderson have been together for 1 years but what Michael doesn’t know is that his boyfriend is the king’s long lost son, see their relationship grow even through Michael’s graduation.





	The Adventures of Michael Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my own story I have created with my personalities to show everyone how nice they are and what life is like in the world of Michael Winchester. We hope you enjoy this story and we would like this story to become a book but we decided to start out small for now.

_ ‘"It's a boy! Congratulations!" A midwife said as she handed the new born into the mothers arms, Christian Winchester was lying in bed with a tired smile as he held his baby gently. He kissed the top of the babies head as the midwife left them to connect with their child. Christian  looked up at his husband then said. "His name shall be Michael Winchester."’ _

Christian remembered with a sad smile as he watched their 17 year old son train in the training room with his friend Granite and Christian’s husband Sebastian walked in with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Christian’s waist.

Sebastian and Christian meet when they were 18 and have been together since then, they have 5 children called Michael, Giedrė, Emerald, Stacey, Ammie and have two adopted children called Ramiel and Willtain. Sebastian watched their son as well.

“He’s doing well, Granite tells me he’s ready to graduate and fight to be high Warlock.” Sebastian said in a happy voice that made Christian smile happily. “Really?” and Sebastian nodded as he pulled away from his husband. “I came here to tell you that Titan is here with my brother.” After Sebastian said that Christian ran to their front room to see his friend and his family.

“Titan!” “Chrissy!” They said at the same time as the hugged each other happily and their partners slapped each other on the back as a welcome. Their daughter Elizabeth ran over to Willtain blabbing happily.

Willtain picked the toddler up and cooed at her. “Hey there little one!” As Elizabeth giggled when Giedrė came up behind them and tickled her. 

“Where’s my nephew?” Michael said with a smile and Christian led his family to see Michael train in their room for training magic, they could see Michael with Granite as they threw fire at each other until Michael pinned her down using magic. Michael turned around to see his family and smiled happily as he ran to the door.

“Guys?!? What are you doing here?” He asked curiously as Christian smiled at his son. “They came to see how your studies are going Muffin!” Christian said with an angelic smile that lit the room up and Michael smiled at his uncles. 

“My studies are going great! We did a few practicals today and some write ups.” Michael explained as Granite entered the room with smile. “He did well Mr Lightspade.” She said with a grin as she patted Michael on the back. “And I have to go now, keep practicing Mikey.” He nodded as Granite opened a portal to her house and disappeared through it.

“Let me cook something outside for all of you, follow me.” Sebastian said as he led the group to the outside grill and Michael pulled Giedrė out of the group to talk. “Giedrė, can we talk?” Michael asked with a mutual face that Giedrė couldn’t read so she nodded.

They got to seating area in the lobby to the garden's entrance and began to talk. “I don’t think I can graduate… I'm not ready…” Michael said sadly looking down at the floor and Giedrė frowned as she hugged him tightly. “You have dreamed for this day to come, why turn back now?” She said with confusion and her brother sighed sadly. 

“I don’t know… I just… Will you be with me when they graduate me?” He asked with plead in his eyes and she giggled. “Of course brother! You will always have me!” She said as Michael pulled her into a hug and thanked her. 

They walked outside to see their uncle Michael flick fire onto the grill for his brother Sebastian, they all laugh when they started bickering about use of powers in front of the little ones while Titan and Christian were talking about latest fashion trends.

“So what does Michael of Jupiter want to do after graduating?” Ramiel asked Michael as he flicked silver sparks in the air and Michael looked at Giedrė with the same expression. Ramiel looked at them in confusion and Michael spoke up. “I’m not sure at the moment” And he hummed at his brother, slightly disappointed.

“I thought you wanted to be top dog.” Ramiel stated as he turned his attention to the argument between the two brothers which is normal so no one blinks an eye. Christian looked at his husband with the look that made both Sebastian and Michael scared so they straightened out their clothes and coughed. 

Christian and Titan both rolled their eyes and laughed at their husbands seperate to do other things, Michael went over to see his nephew. Michael looked up at his uncle. “Hello?” Michael asked his uncle confused as to why he’s talking to him and Michael laughed as he patted his horns with a smile. 

“Can’t I talk to my nephew that’s about to graduate?” He asked him and Michael shaked his head with a smile. “Thank you, I guess. So you in the dog house again?” Michael said with a knowing grin and the other Michael slumped onto the bench while looking at his husband making merry with Christian.

“I just don’t know what I do to get myself into the ‘Dog house’, he is a confusing man to please.” Michael laughed at himself for how helpless he is and Michael laughed at him.   

“Well, shouldn't you ask why?” Michael said with an annoyed grin and the other Michael looked at our him with mocked shocked eyes. “He won't let me talk to him.” He said with a straight face and Michael just shrugged his shoulders.

“Well I don't know.” He said as he turned to leave, Michael looked at him confused until he pulled out his phone. Michael just did that to get away from his uncle and Giedrė noticed with a laugh.

“Guys, dinner is ready!” Sebastian called to the group happily as he set two plate fulls of eggs and bacon that was cooked to perfection with a smiling chef.

“Thank you once again baby.” Christian said sweetly as he kissed his cheek and Sebastian smiled then began to eat. Michael took his food to his horse stable to eat with his horse Asmodeus and he smiled when he felt a warm presences.

“Hello Damien.” He said as his boyfriend slinged his arms around his neck and Michael turned around to face Damien then pecked his lips.

“Hello baby, you okay?” Damien asked sweetly as the moved to sit on the haystack, Michael sighed as he took Damien's hands and looked into his eyes seriously.

“I don’t think I can do this… graduating, it's just I'm not ready to leave here leave you. I can't live like that Dami, I need you and my family.” Michael explained to his boyfriend with a worried look and Damien just smiled.

“You're nervous,it's okay sweetheart I'm not going anywhere. Where you go, I'll go.” He said as they hugged each other tightly and Michael cried lightly on Damien's shoulder, Damien hugged him tighter. 

“-So I stood up and told her to get lost!” Emerald said with a proud smile as Elizabeth giggled, Michael rode Asmodeus to his family with Damien behind him. Christian smiled at them and walked out to them.

“Me and Damien are going to take a ride, we will be back soon.” Michael said as he held Damien's hands tightly and Sebastian nodded. Michael clicked his tongue to get Asmodeus moving onto the dirt path.

Damien wrapped his arms tighter around Michael's wait letting out a satisfied sigh as the wind brushed his whole body, Michael laughed as he got Asmodeus to speed up. The fire in Asmodeus’ hair grew bigger as he ran faster and Michael pulled the rains slowly as they approached a town filled with zombies.

Michael flicked his magic alive and turned to Damien as he grew another 6 foot on the horse, Michael got off Asmodeus and so did Damien. They began to fight the zombies with their powers when Damien got piled on by a horde of zombies and Damien’s screams got Michael’s attention as he flung purple fire balls at the rotten corpses. 

Michael retrieved Damien from bodies and noticed he wasn’t breathing, Michael flicked a portal up and told Asmodeus to get home as he took Damien to his friend Stan because that Warlock trained to be a medic.

“Michael, this is an unexpected visit.” Stan said without turning around to see his friend and Michael lowly growled. “I need you to help my mate, he got attacked by zombies in Deawurs. Please.” Without a word Stan summoned two chairs and a bed for Michael to lay Damien on, Stan examined Damiens bodd to see what he needed to fix.

He turned to Michael with a shocked expression on his face and Michael got even more worried. “What?!? What did you find?!?” He asked Stan in panic and he looked at Michael.

“Damien is the king’s long lost son.”

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note:**

> Who was your favourite character?? Comment below if you like it so far!


End file.
